Lost
by taikopigeon
Summary: Colonel Shepard and the Team are at it again, after just having received a distress signal from a very lost SG-Team far away from home. Now the problem is just getting them home without using the ZPU power and dodging the Wraith. Can they make it? My first SGA fic, Sorry if I get some things wrong. Rated T for violence.


**A/N: Hello SGA fan members, TaikoPigeon here with my first ever SGA story. Forgive me if I get a few details wrong. **

* * *

Chapter 1

It was another bright day at the Ancient city of Atlantis. Lieutenant colonel John Shepard was just beginning his somewhat monotonous routine of getting ready for another long day. He grabbed his breakfast and joined his team, who just happened to be his friends in this lonely, yet hostile universe. Teyla Emagan, Ronan Dex, and Dr. Mckay were all sitting around the table, chuckling at a joke Ronan had made earlier. They stopped as their commander approached.

"Good morning Colonel Shepard, I trust you slept well." Teyla greeted.

"Well if you didn't count the sleeping pills I took earlier, then yes. I did." Shepard greeted as he took a seat.

"Well at least someone slept well…" Rodney grumbled as he continued to pick at his food.

"What's wrong with him?" Shepard asked.

"Oh he's just angry because his _girlfriend_ dumped em'" Ronan joked.

"For the last time, She is NOT my girlfriend!" Rodney shouted, bringing the furvor of the mess hall to a complete silence.

Everyone stared at the angry Mckay, but went back to their business and the Mess Hall returned to its normal state.

"Ok. Geez. Calm down." Shepard tried.

Rodney mumbled something incoherent and began to pick at his food once more. Shepard looked to Teyla and Ronan and shrugged. He was just about to begin eating when,

"Colonel Shepard and team report to the conference room immediately" a voice bellowed over the intercom.

Colonel Shepard sighed heavily as he left with his team in two to see what all the fuss was about.

"You wanted to see us Colonel Carter?" Shepard asked the blonde woman sitting at her desk.

"Yes, come in." she motioned.

They each took their respective seats as the doors shut, leaving them with all the privacy they needed.

"Alright, I'd assume you all are wondering why I called you in here so early, so I'll just get right down to it. We received a communication from somewhere. It's rather spotty, but I'd though to let you take a listen to it first."

Shepard nodded as Carter pressed a small button, playing the received communication.

There was static at first, but suddenly,

"This…is..SG…[incoherent]…to…anyone [more incoherent static] we need….help…[incoherent static]"

"That's it?" Shepard asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so."

"Who was that?" Teyla asked.

"We're not sure, but from what we got from that was an SG team in distress."

"All the way out here?" Shepard asked. "I thought SG teams usually operated in the Milky Way, not Pegasus."

"That's what we had assumed as well, but I assumed that a cosmic event had brought them to this galaxy."

"Well that's impossible, a massive cosmic event would be the only source of energy capable of bringing an SG team from Earth all the way to the Pegasus Galaxy." Rodney deduced.

"Right. But we don't know for sure do we?" Carter asked.

"I could check, but that could take hours."

"Well, from that message, I assume that SG team has less than a few hours."

"Well the signal came from a planet in deep space called P4556."

"Do you know when the signal was sent?" Carter asked.

"It says two days ago."

Carter nodded and thought. She wasn't sure if they were still alive, but she had to check.

"Alright, I want you guys to go to P4556 and retrieve the SG team if you can." Carter ordered.

The four of them nodded as they prepared for their next mission. After half-an hour or so, the four of them appeared in the gate room, dressed in their black unforms, holding their P-90's. Except for Ronan, of course who was dressed in his usual brown shirt and alien weapon.

"M.A.L.P. shows nothing on the other side. You guys are good to go. Good Luck." Carter called over the radio.

Shepard nodded as he and his team stepped through the gate.

As soon as they had stepped through to the other side, they waited for the gate to close. The planet was not unlike the untamed wilderness of Earth. The planet was filled with tall trees, grass with mountains in the distance. The gate closed behind them and they were alone. No communication for the next few hours until they had However, as they were taking their positions, a shot rang through and nearly hit the team.

"What the?" Shepard gritted as he and his team took cover behind the rocks which littered the grassy field.

"I thought the M.A.L.P showed nothing on this side!" Rodney cried as he huddled behind his rock.

"I don't know, but there are a lot of them." Ronan answered, firing off a few shots.

Teyla and Shepard joined in, taking out two more. The firefight continued, and the team was running dangerously low on ammunition.

"We cannot hold them back any longer Colonel Shepard! Do you have a plan?" Teyla shouted, joining Shepard behind the rock. "There are too many of them!"

"I know that!" he grumbled, firing off a few more shots. Suddenly, there was a dreaded clicking sound.

"Crap!" John muttered. "I'm out!"he switched to his pistol and began firing.

"That's it!" Rodney cried. "We're gonna die!"

"Don't lose hope just yet Rodney! Teyla…" John began.

Suddenly one of the Wraith dropped dead, accompanied by a loud Bang. Suddenly their attackers made an about-face and fired behind them. One by one each of the Wraith Dropped dead until there were none at all. Suddenly the team saw three grassy figures walking towards them. They each pointed their weapons at the figures, ready to fire.

"We're Friendly! Don't shoot us Damn it!" one of the figures shouted, waving his arms wildly.

Teyla and Ronan exchanged confused looks.

"Did that bush just _talk_ to us?" Ronan muttered, still pointing his weapon at the figure.

"Did that bush just _wave_ at us?" Teyla asked, equally confused.

"Yeah…it did…" Rodney muttered in disbelief.

"Stand down!" Shepard ordered. "They're friendlies."

"But they're bushes." Rodney argued.

"They're friendlies that look like bushes." Shepard bit with sarcasm

The three figures finally reached their position after a few minutes.

"Thanks For distracting them." The first figure greeted.

"No problem." Shepard muttered sarcastically.

"So I assume greetings are in order." The bush said.

"Yeah…that'd be nice."

"I'm Colonel Michael Hardwick." He greeted. "He's, Major Jacob Portman, and that guy over there is First Lieutenant Grant Lee."

"Well whose who? You're all wearing trees." Shepard joked, saluting.

They each took off their headpieces of the ghillie suits they wore and revealed a two large Caucasian men with light hair and an Asian man.

"Make anymore sense? Sorry, we're wearing Ghillie Suits right now. It was…somewhat of a requirement for the mission." Lee apologized.

"No problem at all. I'm Lieutenant Colonel John Shepard, that's Teyla Emagan, Ronan Dex, and Dr. Rodney Mckay." Shepard greeted, pointing to his team mates.

"Nice to meet you all. Glad someone finally got our message, we were starting to think that we'd been forgotten about." Hardswick commented.

"That's a lovely outlook. But uhh…what happened to you guys? How did you get here?"" Shepard asked.

"That…that's a long story. Come on, we'll take you guys to camp."

* * *

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Reviews! I'll write a chapter 2 if this gets good reviews.**


End file.
